notes in potion class
by James Mother effing BOND
Summary: sirius and remus pass notes in potions and it leads to a marauders meeting


**to/from:sirius to/from:remus**

**underlined:remus**

**italic:sirius**

Wow Potions is bloody borring today!

_OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!_

What?

_You just said that a class was borring and you cursed!!!!!!!!!!_

So????

_All in the same sentence!!!!!!!!!_

Whats your point Padfoot??????

_Well you never curse and you love school so it must be the end of the world!!!!!!_

_mhuhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!_

Oh shut up you bloody poofter!

_You did not just say what i think you did!!!_

_NO, i didnt i wrote it i havent said any thing since class started and what was the point in asking when you could just reread it since it is right in front of your face???_

_GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!you just wait till class is over!!!!!!!!!_

WHy are you gonna rape me????????

_Damn you figured me out!!!!_

I always do dont I !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hey have you talked to Lily latley ???????_

Yeah but it was only a second she was acting all weird like she had a secret or something about me and she was all scared to let it slip so she ran away.

_Well she does and that bird can be pretty persuasive about almost any thing._

What do you mean????And whats the secret I wanna know?????

_Okay thats what I mean the secret she has is from me right and its big huge even it could get me killed just for saying or thinking it and I wasnt gonna tell you but Lily just wouldnt leave me alone and now that you no all this I have to tell you ._

So tell me then!!!!!!!

_Im gay!!!_

WHat does you being gay have to do with me ...WAIT YOUR GAY WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME ????????????

_I didnt tell you because it has every thing to do with you because its your fault im gay I was perfectly straight untill i met you but I didnt say any thing because your to good for me you perfect in every way and well Im not good enough okay._

Well you may not think your good enough for me but I think your perfect for me so do me a favor and follow my lead. okay?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey Prongs meet me and Pad in the prefects bathroom in 5 mins okay bring Lily and peter were having a meeting for maurauders only_

_,Moony_

_PS. passwords Dumbles (I picked it you like?)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Professor Slughorn sir?"said Remus "Sirius and I have a meeting with Professor Magonagle in 3 minutes sir may we be excused"

"Well I would hate terribly to upset Minerva so yes you may leave"replied Slughorn

Andthe two boys packed their things and ran quikly out of the room and up three flights of stairs and didnt stop untill they reached the portrait of the mermaid and as Remus said Dumbles the portrait swug back and allowed the boys to enter and they sat there in silence for about three minutes untill Lily walked in followed by James and Peter

_"What may i ask is the cause for me being pulled from Ancient Ruins"said Lily_

_"Well it was your idea so you should be here"said Sirius_

_"Omg your gonna tell him?"asked Lily_

_"What oh no i told him in potions but were going to tell jim and pete now"said Sirius_

_"What happened tell us what?"asked James confused_

_"How should we tell them ?"asked Remus_

_"Use actions "said Lily _

_Sirius and remus looked shocked_

_"Well I havent seen it happen with guys yet so im a bit curious"said Lily blushing_

_"Im good with that if you are Remmy boy"said Sirius_

_"Oh god, im so okay with that, that you wouldnt even beleive it"said Remus_

_"What the bloody hell is going on here me and Pete just straight up walked out of class this better be worth it"said james_

_"Okay lets do it then"said Remus as he and Sirius leaned in for their very first kiss_

_"Umm...you pulled me out of class to tell me you two are bloody poofter that fancy each other?"asked James angrily_

_"Yes James and it was my idea"said Lily_

_"James I talked to Lily right and what I realized was that I was talking about remus how you talk about Lily"said Sirius_

_"Your in love ? awww...the star finally found the moon"said James _

_"Wait so James actually likes me and doesnt want to just get in my pants?"asked Lily_

_"Evans you really think James would have done all those things if he didnt love you"said Peter_

_As every one watched as Lilys face went from confussed to love struck and she jumped on James and kissed him so passionatley that it seemed the whole world just seemed to melt away and it was just them standing in a field of Lilys and their kiss wasnt brken untill they needed air._

_And James and Lily were voted Hogwarts second cutest couple as it was obvious to every one who would get first (Remus and Sirius) _

_The marauders were voted most popular and most likley to succeed._

_(snape was voted most likely to become a death eater)_

_-the end-_


End file.
